The Long Way to the Heart
by mediclou
Summary: Harm has come to terms with his life and decided to Leave Jag and Mac has to deal with this. Will she convince him to stay? Will she follow her heart?


Title: The Long way to the Heart  
  
Author: Lou Roberts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to D.P.B. Productions Blah Blah blah. I just do it because my mind wonders 'what if' this happened. No payment expected or wanted.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to "What If" and What might Happen into next year.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: H/M story.  
  
Comments: Please, this is my first story. Mediclou1yahoo.com I am sure there may be some errors; please be kind. My thanks To April and Mary for Beta reading this for me. Archiving this on another site not without my permission.  
  
Summary: Harm just lost Mattie back to her Father; and, he is feeling the loss. At the same time, Mac is constantly complaining about Webb. Harm wants out to move on with life.  
  
Monday, January 17, 2005 JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Va. 0900 EST  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb entered his office. It had been a very hard six months. His parents had been killed in a vehicle accident. No consolation, but, he will not have to worry about money for the rest of his life. It had also been six months since he had to release custody of Mattie. She calls him every week and visits him twice a month; but, the loss is also deeply felt.  
  
On a much happier note, helping Mattie with her homework motivated Harm to go to Washington University to take a couple of math classes, so he could one day be a teacher.  
  
He volunteered, at the Community Center, a couple days a week helping kids, until they closed the doors for lack of funding. He had also sold his corvette, as a sign of change.  
  
It was snowing and cold on Monday when the Admiral called the senior staff into his office. Harm had arrived first, then followed Coates, Simms, Roberts, Sturgis, and, finally, Mac and Webb.  
  
The Admiral called attention to orders. Everyone snapped to attention. "Colonel, front and center. Colonel, due to your outstanding service to your country, it is my privilege to offer you this," as the Admiral opens the box containing silver eagles. "Webb, will you pin this on your girlfriend? Colonel, by the authority invested in me, by the order of the Secretary of the Navy, you are officially promoted to Full Colonel, and, will also be reassigned as my Adjacent JAG. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Mac said, as she hugged Webb and the others.  
  
The Admiral called order and announced that Commander Sturgis Turner will be taking over as the new Chief of Staff.  
  
Sturgis was shocked. He looked over at Harm, smiled, and gave his friend a thumbs up.  
  
Harm realized that, now, is the time for a change in his life. After asking to be dismissed, from the Admiral, he quietly made his exit from the Admiral's office. He made a beeline for his office and grabbed his cover and briefcase.  
  
Petty Officer Coates approached him and asks, "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
He smiled and gave her a squeeze. "Petty Officer, will you let the Admiral know I will be out of the office for the rest of the day?"  
  
She politely says, "Aye, aye, sir." Harm quickly exits.  
  
Tuesday, January 18, 2005 JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 0900 EST  
  
The bullpen was bustling with activity. No one even noticed Commander Rabb with a look of defeat on his face, that is, everyone except Jennifer Coates. Rabb entered his office and pulled out an official document from the Department of the Navy Personnel and Finance. It was a request for terminal leave and early retirement from active duty.  
  
At the knock on the door, "Webb," Harm acknowledges.  
  
"Harm, you're not going to congratulate my girl friend for making full bird Colonel?"  
  
"I will, as time permits."  
  
"You know, the Admiral wants to skin you alive, Harm, for ducking out yesterday."  
  
"I know. It took longer than I expected at Personnel yesterday."  
  
"What are you going to do, leaving the Navy again?" As Webb's laughter subdued, he noticed the blank expression on Harm's face. He sat down and realized what Rabb was about to do.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yes, Webb, I am leaving the Navy. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to make a call."  
  
Webb says, "Harm, don't just jump the gun, just because Mac got promoted and you didn't."  
  
"It has nothing to do with her promotion; although, I will admit, it was the catalyst. It is just time to move on. Now, if you will excuse me, Clay, I need to make a phone call."  
  
Clay got up and leave, not sure what to make of this conversation.  
  
Harm made the phone call, on a recommendation from his education professor.  
  
"Gig Harbor High School," came the response to his call.  
  
"Yes, this is Harmon Rabb. I am looking for a Mrs. Lisa Reynolds?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Rabb, I have been expecting your phone call. You have been in the Navy for about twenty years, is that correct? And, you have taken education courses in Washington University, is this correct?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Well, Mr. Rabb, we have a teaching position open. I understand you are looking to teach Math?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Well, Mr. Rabb, we always need Math teachers; and, you do have impressive credentials. I think we can find a spot on our faculty, if you are interested."  
  
"I am, ma'am. I need to submit my retirement paperwork, first."  
  
"I understand. Please, let me know when you will be available; so, we can set you up for your student teaching with a senior teacher."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I look forward to it."  
  
"I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Rabb."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I look forward to meeting you."  
  
Harm hung up the phone and noticed Petty Officer Coates standing in the doorway, with a tear in her eye. Harm waved her in and motioned to her to have a seat. She closes the door and sits down.  
  
"Petty Officer...Jennifer, as you probably heard, I am leaving now. The apartment has been prepaid for the next year; so, that will give you time to either find a place, or keep that one, whatever you want to do."  
  
"Sir, you do not have to leave."  
  
"Jennifer, I have been grateful for your help. You have been a god send while I had Mattie; but, I need to move away and start a new life. I will let you know when I get there. Now, I need an appointment from you, to see the Admiral."  
  
"Oh, he wants to see you, when you arrive."  
  
"Thank you, Jennifer."  
  
One hour earlier, at staff call.  
  
Petty Officer Coates called, "Attention on deck!"  
  
Everyone snapped to attention. The Admiral said, "As you were, and, be seated."  
  
"Petty Officer, where is Commander Rabb?"  
  
"I do not know, sir, he left early this morning."  
  
"Advise the Commander, I would like to see him when he arrives."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel."  
  
"Would you like for me to talk with him?"  
  
"No, Colonel, I have a feeling you are the reason why he pulled the disappearing act yesterday."  
  
Mac sat there and pondered in thought. She whispered to herself, 'Have we drifted that far apart where he does not trust me?'  
  
"Colonel, we now have two openings, and, a possible third. Would you pull Lt. Commander Coleman and Major McBurney from San Diego?"  
  
"Aye, aye sir."  
  
"We are also getting a brand new attorney, a Lt. (j.g.) Jason Tiner."  
  
Everyone smiles.  
  
The Admiral addresses, "Lt. Roberts, it will be your responsibility to train Tiner."  
  
Bud grins and says, "Aye, aye, sir. It would be my pleasure."  
  
The Admiral hands out assignments and then dismisses everyone.  
  
There is a knock on the Admiral's door. The Admiral says, "Enter."  
  
"Sir, Commander Harmon Rabb, reporting as ordered."  
  
"At ease, and, take a seat, Commander."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Commander, was there a reason you decided you needed to take the day off yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I would like to present you my Letter of Resignation and Request for Terminal Leave and retirement from active duty."  
  
The Admiral stood and read, in shock, but, not really surprised. "Harm, I know you were disappointed that your name did not come up on the promotions board."  
  
"Sir, this has nothing to do with Colonel Mackenzie's promotion. She is a fine officer and she deserves it. With the death of my parents, and Mattie's absence, I have taken stock in myself, and, have come to realize that I no longer belong here. I do not fit here anymore. I have found that out, quite by accident, by dumping the Peter Pan act, as you put it a year ago. I have come to realize that it is this place that is dragging me down. I had resigned my commission. I went after the woman I love, only to find out her heart and interests are somewhere, and with, someone else. I would appreciate it if you would not fight me on this, sir."  
  
The Admiral sat back and looked at Commander Rabb. "Okay, Commander, I need you here, for another 30 days, to get personnel in here, and get them up to speed. I need for you to finish the Imes cases; I think we have about twenty left, or so."  
  
"I can do that, Admiral. Thank you, sir." Harm snapped to attention and lefts after being dismissed by the Admiral.  
  
After Rabb had left the room, the Admiral hit the intercom for Coates.  
  
She responds, "Yes, Admiral?"  
  
"Petty Officer, I need to see Colonel Mackenzie as soon as possible."  
  
"Right away, Admiral."  
  
The Admiral's intercom buzzed; Petty Officer Coates announced that Colonel Mackenzie is here. "Send her in, PO."  
  
Colonel Mackenzie entered and stood at attention.  
  
"At ease, and take a seat. Colonel, Commander Rabb will be leaving us in about a month. Please, turn the rest of the Imes cases over to him; he will finish them up for us."  
  
"Sir, where is the Commander bound for?"  
  
"Civilian life, Colonel. That will be all."  
  
She stood at attention and said, "Aye, aye, sir."  
  
She left and made a beeline for Commander Rabb's office and knocked on his closed door.  
  
Harm said, "Enter," already knowing who it was.  
  
"Harm, what the hell is this?"  
  
He looked clueless and said, "What?"  
  
"You requested terminal leave without even telling me?"  
  
"Mac, I think that night, in your apartment, when you basically terminated the baby deal and shoved Webb in my face, and you gave every reason why I lost Mattie. Mac, you lost any reason I should tell you anything! Good day!"  
  
She turned around and left his office. She started to cry as she was leaving. She thought, 'I wish I had not done that. Now, not only am I with a man I do not love, I lost the man that I do.' She retreated to her office and sat down at her desk, with her face in the palm of her hands.  
  
Monday, January 24, 2005 JAG Headquarters 0900 EST  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb was briefing Lt. (jg) Jason Tiner on his new duties. "So, Tiner, how are you?"  
  
"Well, sir, I am looking forward to having you teach me."  
  
"Well, Tiner, I am retiring; so, that duty will fall to Lt. Roberts."  
  
"Sir, why are you leaving?"  
  
"Let's just say, it is time for me to go. Report to Lt. Roberts's office."  
  
He snapped to and said, "Aye, aye, sir," and left.  
  
Commander Rabb was reviewing some of the Imes cases when Mac walked in. Harm snapped to attention and said, "Colonel Mackenzie, ma'am."  
  
"At ease, sailor."  
  
He returned to his file and she closed the door. "Harm, why are you leaving?"  
  
"I told you, Colonel."  
  
"Harm, it's me, Mac. What is really going on?"  
  
"I am tired of being your second prize, Sarah. I am tired of this dance we do. I love you! I have loved you, I think, since I saw you in the Rose Garden! I am still in love with you to this day! I am tired of being dragged down in your abyss you call a life. Remember, you said 'never', in Paraguay! I finally figured it out. I get it! I need to move on, before I get dragged down any further, Colonel! Now, if you will excuse me. I need to finish these files for the Admiral."  
  
"Harm...!  
  
GOODMORNING, COLONEL!"  
  
She, reluctantly, turned and left Harm's office. As she left, she silently whispered, 'I love you too. You were not supposed to leave without me.'  
  
Later that afternoon, Rabb enters Sturgis' office. "So, is the Commander liking the Chief of Staff duties?"  
  
"I like it just fine. I also like the fact I am getting married in about six months, too."  
  
"Well, you will have to mail me an invitation."  
  
"Why can't I just give it to you here, buddy?"  
  
"That is what I came to talk to you about. I am retiring and moving to Washington State."  
  
"Harm, I know you have been down since you lost Mattie; but, don't you think this is a bit much?"  
  
"Mr. Turner, you, of all people, being the new Chief of Staff, should come to appreciate change." With a smirk on his face, Harm gets up to leave.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
They smiled at each other and Harm left the office. He walked back to his office, hoping to avoid Mac. When he got to his office, he noticed a woman sitting in his chair. From the back of her neck, he already knew who it was.  
  
"Jennifer, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Were you even going to tell me, Harm?"  
  
He looks at her; he knows she has been crying. "Jennifer, I am getting around to telling everybody. I just started with Commander Turner. You were next. If it makes you feel any better, you were ahead of the Roberts'." He says this as he knelt down to squeeze her hand.  
  
"Sir, who the hell is supposed to scare off all those men who are bad for me, huh? That was your job, DAD!"  
  
"Jennifer, it is still my job; and, when you find him, I will be glad to be there to give you away, sweetheart."  
  
She stood up, and said, "Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Jennifer started to turn but threw herself at him, in a big hug, and whispered to him, "I love you, daddy!" "I love you too, my little troublemaker."  
  
They both laughed and she kissed him on the cheek. She turned and left his office. Harm sat down and whispered to himself, 'This was going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
That evening, Harm was in his apartment packing. He realized that he has three weeks left to complete his packing. He got boxes from the local storage place and started to pack them up. He found a local property, in Gig Harbor, Washington, overlooking the ocean.  
  
Tuesday, January 25, 2005 JAG Headquarters Conference Room Staffs Call 0900 EST  
  
The Admiral came into the room and started handing out assignments. Seated were Lt. Roberts and Lt. Tiner next to him. On the other side of the table was Colonel Mackenzie. Next to her is Commander Turner. At the other end of the table was Commander Rabb. The Admiral was now speaking. "We have a couple of new cases here, and an investigation. The Secretary of the Navy wants a status of the settlement on the Angel Shark Investigation from last year. Commander Rabb, could you follow-up on this?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I will get with Ms. Gale, to see what the status is on it."  
  
"We also have an assault case. Commander Turner you will prosecute. Lt,. you will defend. Mr. Tiner, you will sit second chair with Mr. Roberts.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
  
"Mr. Rabb, is there something wrong with us that you have to sit at the opposite end of the table?"  
  
"No, sir, it is just, since I am not part of the senior staff anymore, I feel the need to keep a distance, as to not disrupt business."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Rabb. Upon your return, come see me in my office. That will be all people. Dismissed."  
  
As the Admiral rose, everyone snapped to attention. Commander Rabb exited the conference room. As Mac looked up for him, he was no where to be found. She sighed and returned to her office.  
  
Tuesday, January 25, 2005 CIA Headquarters Langley, VA 1100 EST  
  
"Ms. Gale?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Commander Rabb, from the Navy JAG Corps, is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
"Harm!" she said, with a smile, and went to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He smiled and said, "Hello, Catherine, how is the baby?"  
  
"She grows more every time I look at her."  
  
"So, Harm, what brings you here?"  
  
"The Secretary of the Navy wants an update on the agreement on the Angel Shark case."  
  
"I will have the finalized version of the agreement to you by the end of business tomorrow. Harm, you could have called me and asked for this information."  
  
"True. There is another reason for my visit. I came to say goodbye."  
  
Catherine stood up and looked shocked. She sat back down and hit the intercom button on her phone. A voice answered, "Yes, Ms. Gale"  
  
"Please, hold my calls until further notice."  
  
"Yes, Ms.Gale."  
  
"Harm, this is kind of sudden!"  
  
"Not really, Catherine, I mean .... Colonel Mackenzie has someone, you have someone, everyone has someone, except me. When I lost Mattie, I had to take stock in myself; and, I realized something. I need to get away from this place! Away, and start a new life away from government work, away from military life, and just be a civilian."  
  
They talked for about four hours; and, when Harm left, it was with a promise that they would have dinner before he left.  
  
Catherine got on the phone and heard the response, "Admiral Chegwidden's office, Petty Officer Coates."  
  
"I need to get in touch with Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"I am sorry, ma'am, she is in conference. May I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, could you have her call Catherine Gale, CIA counsel, as soon as possible?"  
  
"Will do, ma'am."  
  
Catherine hung up the phone and said to herself, 'Harm, you helped me out of a jam. The least I can do is to return the favor.'  
  
Tuesday, January 25, 2005 JAG Headquarters 1630 EST  
  
"Admiral, you wanted to see me when I returned?"  
  
"Yes, Commander, come in and have a seat."  
  
Harm closed the door and sat, as the Admiral studied his junior officer and friend. "Harm, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"About ten years, sir."  
  
"I would like to think that we can drop the pretense and talk to each other, man to man."  
  
"I would like to think so, sir; but, recent events dictate otherwise, sir."  
  
"True. I have been a royal pain, since I caught Meredith in bed with another man in my own house, no less. Harm, why do you not think you belong here any more?"  
  
"Sir, Mattie is gone. I have been removed as the godparent from little A.J. Mac has Webb. Turner is getting married. I just feel, sir, I need a change. I need to start living a life, not springing into action after every crisis that comes up. Since Mattie's departure, I have gone back to college, taken a couple of math courses, and helped out at the community center, before they closed it."  
  
"I know, Harm, I've sat in on a couple of your classes; you are good, I will have to admit."  
  
"Well, sir, there was this kid that everyone gave up on. He gave up on himself. I took that kid, and, I worked with him, and worked with him, and worked with him. He finally got it, sir. He proved to himself that he could do it, do anything he put his mind to."  
  
The admiral was amazed at the passion as Harm was telling this story.  
  
"Admiral," Harm continued, "He said, 'thank you', and gave me this little medallion that he made in metal shop. I keep it to remind me that we are on this earth to do well, to help others. That is what I am going into, sir."  
  
The Admiral just sat there, listening intently, amazed at the passion that Harm had, and conceded. "Very well, Commander. Next Friday will be your last day. Your final orders will be ready by then. Until that, I trust the Imes cases are finished?"  
  
"Yes, sir, the last one was finished before I left for Langley."  
  
"Very well, see Colonel Mackenzie, to help her clear any of your cases; and, do not think you will be skipping your goodbye party! I will not give you your final orders until then!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That will be all, Commander."  
  
Harm stood at attention and then took leave of the Admiral's office.  
  
Thursday night Roberts' residence Falls Church, VA 2000 EST  
  
Bud opened the door and greeted his friend, inviting him in. "So, Commander, what brings you by this time of night?"  
  
"Well, Bud, since the last time I disappeared, I thought I might do it differently this time."  
  
Bud looked at his wife, strangely, and then asked, "Commander, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Bud, Harriet, I am retiring."  
  
They both looked at each other, shocked. "Commander, I know it was a shock to you, when we removed you as godfather."  
  
"Bud, it is okay, really. I did not want anything to happen to the kids because of my CIA activities. This is about me wanting to live a life outside the Navy and Washington, D.C."  
  
For the next two hours, they talked and said their goodbyes. After Harm had left, Harriet and Bud hugged each other and said to one another, "I am really going to miss him."  
  
Friday Morning, January 28, 2005 JAG Headquarters Staff Call 0800 EST  
  
The Admiral called everybody's attention. "People, I have an announcement to make. I know most of the people here in this room probably know this; but, next Friday, Commander Harmon Rabb will be officially retiring. I think I speak for everyone here when I say: Commander, you will be missed. Now, to case assignments."  
  
Everyone sat down, with the exception of Harm, who, quietly, exited the room, not noticed by anyone, except Mac. She was overwhelmed with sadness; because, she now was aware that, in one week, she would never see her friend again.  
  
Later that same day, in Colonel Mackenzie's office, Mac responds, "Enter," to the knock on her door.  
  
"Ma'am, Commander Harmon Rabb, reporting as ordered."  
  
"Harm, it's me, Mac, okay? Sit down."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harm sat.  
  
Harm's behavior and cold attitude was getting under Mac's skin. "I need you to defend in a case of UA. I will have Sturgis prosecute."  
  
"Is that all, Colonel? You could have told me this by voice mail."  
  
"Harm, why are you leaving?"  
  
"I told you, Mac. I need a new life."  
  
"Something wrong with this one?"  
  
"Yes! You, the woman I love, with another man! Now, I am too late. I am not one- hundred percent innocent; but, in the recent months, since Mattie's departure, I have found myself. I am actually looking forward to being a civilian, working with kids, of making a difference in their lives. More important, Mac, I am tired of the dance, tired of this. After Paraguay, you made it clear, 'never.' I moved on after that point, and, you know what? I made a very good father, I think. The problem is you, Sarah! You choose men who are bad for you: Dalton, Mic, Farrow, Chris, and now, Webb. My God, Sarah! You are going to fall off the wagon if you do not get away from Webb, Sarah! And, we both know it! I will take a look at the case and handle it, Colonel. Is there anything else?"  
  
Mac stood up and said, "No, Commander."  
  
Harm snapped to attention and left Mac's office.  
  
Monday morning, January 31, 2005 JAG Operations 0900 EST  
  
Harm approached Turner's office and knocked. "Harm, come in."  
  
Harm went in and sat down. "So, Sturgis, you ready to drop the charges against my client?"  
  
"Harm, he went UA"  
  
"Come on, Turner, it was authorized. His wife was having a baby. Even you can appreciate that."  
  
"Sorry, no deal."  
  
"Turner?"  
  
"Harm, I just want one more with superman, one more court battle with my friend."  
  
Harm, now, had a big grin on his face and said, "Okay, bubblehead, see you in court."  
  
At the same time Harm exits Turner's office, Mac has a knock on the door. She says, "Enter."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Ms. Gale, come in, please."  
  
The women shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Ms. Gale, what brings you here to JAG Ops today?"  
  
"I was here to drop the final disposition on the Angel Shark case. I would like to ask you a blunt question, Colonel?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
"Colonel, are you and Commander Rabb dating?"  
  
Mac looks up, stunned. "Ms. Gale, you by now, I am dating Webb."  
  
"Colonel, Webb is having an affair, behind your back, with at least 5 different blondes. I would like your permission to date Commander Rabb." "Ms. Gale, you do not need my permission to do anything. If you and the Commander want to start a relationship, you are free to do so."  
  
"Thank you, Colonel, where can I find him?"  
  
"I believe he is in court."  
  
"Thank you." Ms. Gale got up and left Mac's office.  
  
A short time later, Mac got up to go out. "Harriet, tell the Admiral I have gone for the rest of the day."  
  
"Aye, aye, ma'am."  
  
Harm heard a knock on his door. He says, "Enter." He stood up and kissed Catherine Gale on the cheek. "So, Ms. Gale, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
  
"How about dinner at my residence, on Wednesday night?"  
  
"Sounds good, what time?"  
  
"Say, 7:00."  
  
"I will be there. What can I bring?"  
  
"Just you, and an open mind." She smiled and quickly took her leave. Harm just sat there with a dumb look on his face and then continued to work on his case.  
  
Same time Clayton Webb's Condo Langley, VA  
  
After knocking on the door, with no answer, Mac let herself in and heard a noise in the bedroom. She entered, only to find Clayton Webb with three blondes. "Clay, what the hell is this?!"  
  
"Sarah!" he says, in shock. She threw her key at him and stormed off. He chased after her. "Sarah, I can explain!"  
  
She backed him into a wall and let him have her knee in the groin area. He fell like a collapsed building.  
  
"If I ever see you in the JAG building again, I will finish what I started." She turned and left, crying.  
  
Moments later, Webb picked up the phone and dialed a number. He said, "Part one accomplished!" After he hung up the phone, he pulled a baseball catchers' cup out from his pants, went to the refrigerator, and put three ice cubes down his shorts. He said to himself, 'Catherine, I hope this is worth it!'  
  
Monday, January 31, 2005 Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment 2100 EST  
  
Mac had found all of Clay's things and threw them out the window, right into a local sanitation truck. She turned to sit down and think about Harm. She realized he has been there for her the whole time. I need to fix this; I need him now, more than ever. She pulled out some stationary and started to write. 'Maybe, this will convince him to stay', she said to herself.  
  
Wednesday, February 2, 2005 Courtroom 1630 EST  
  
Admiral Morris was now speaking. "I have heard both sides of the argument; and, there is just no evidence to recommend this to court martial. I recommend this case be dismissed." The Admiral banged down his gavel and said, "Now, this case is done, officially."  
  
Admiral Morris came down from his bench and approached Harm. At the same time, Judges Sebring, Helfman, and Blakely entered the courtroom. As they finished filing into the courtroom, the Admiral, Mac, and Petty Officer Coates had come in as well.  
  
"Commander, I believe I speak for all my colleagues when I say, you will be missed."  
  
"Your Honors, I would like to shake all of your hands; but, before I do, I would like to say that it has been an honor, and a privilege, to appear before all of you."  
  
Admiral Morris said, "Son, the honor has been ours."  
  
They all shook hands and Harm gave Judge Helfman a kiss on the cheek. Everyone applauded.  
  
As Harm made his exit, the Admiral Chegwidden approached him and said, "Commander, in the conference room, please."  
  
Jennifer approached Harm and stood at attention. "Sir, may I escort you?"  
  
He took Jennifer's arm under his and was lead into the conference room, followed by the Judges. Admiral Chegwidden speaks, "Harm, you have been a pain in the ass for 10 years. You have been a good friend and a worthy opponent in the court room. A toast, to Harm."  
  
Everyone yells, "To Harm!"  
  
"Now, with that out of the way, Commander, front and center. Harm, these presents are from the heart."  
  
Harm opens the wrapped gifts revealing a new big briefcase with a flip top. He opened it and there was a stuffed apple with a worm coming out of it, a lesson planner, and finally, a graphing calculator.  
  
Mac came up and handed him a card. He smiled and started to open it; but, she put her hand over his and told him to open it in private. He nodded and put it in his new briefcase.  
  
The group then shared stories of some of the Commanders stunts over the years. A while later, Harm politely excused himself in order not to be late for dinner with Catherine.  
  
Catherine Gale's residence Pimmit Hills, VA 1900 EST  
  
Catherine had a nice meal prepared, complete with her wearing an evening gown. At the knock on the door, Catherine went to answer it, and let Harm come in.  
  
Harm was dressed in a sport jacket with slacks. Harm took a good look at Catherine. "Wow! Catherine, you look stunning; I did not know I needed a tuxedo."  
  
"I just thought I would dress up for you. I do not know if it may reveal something you might want to take into consideration before you leave."  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"What? I just want you to consider all options."  
  
"I have. Remember two years ago, when you were pregnant? I asked you to 'lets go for it,' and you turned me down, because you thought I wanted an instant family."  
  
"Harm, lets have dinner and hear me out first."  
  
"Ok, here."  
  
"Why, Harm, a corsage! You did not have to do that."  
  
"I know, but, my mother always said to present the beautiful lady with a corsage. It shows respect and kindness."  
  
"Thank you, Harm."  
  
The evening went by pleasantly for both of them. Catherine put on some music and asked Harm to dance. They danced; then Catherine started to kiss Harm. He stopped her.  
  
"Catherine, I can't!"  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Catherine, I cannot start something I will not finish."  
  
"You could."  
  
"I can not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't love you! You are a good friend, Catherine; but, you said it yourself, two years ago. We are friends."  
  
"We could be more, Harm. I could leave the Agency and go with you, and, be the housewife you always wanted."  
  
"No, you could not."  
  
They both nodded, and, with that, Harm kissed Catherine on the cheek and said good night.  
  
After he left she said, "Okay, phase two complete." She got on the phone and dialed a familiar number and said, "Phase two complete. It is now up to you, ladies."  
  
Catherine hung up the phone, and, after checking on the baby, she crawled into bed.  
  
With Webb already in the bed, he said to her, "So, Catherine, you think this will work?"  
  
"I do not know, Clay; but, I think this dance they are playing has gone on long enough!"  
  
"I will say, in ten years, someone has to do something!" They kissed each other and cuddled together.  
  
Wednesday, February 2, 2005 Robert's Residence 2200 EST  
  
Harriet came into the living room and sat down with Jennifer Coates and Midshipman Mattie Grace. "Okay, that was Catherine Gale. Harm took the bait, like you said, Jennifer."  
  
"Now, we will help fate bring them together," Mattie says. "Jennifer, Harriet, are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Mattie, I have watched these two skate around each other for ten years! Someone had to do something!" Jennifer and Harriet start to giggle.  
  
Mattie asks, "What is so funny?"  
  
"Harriet says, "I think it is really sad that neither of them knew that Clay and Catherine have been married for a year now!"  
  
All three start to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Friday, February 4, 2005 Harm's loft 0630 EST  
  
Harm waved as the moving truck pulled away, bound for Washington State and a new life. He had sold his Lexus, and now, he waited with his train ticket in hand. He had called earlier to arrange for a cab. He had his new briefcase and suitcase packed for the trip. The letter Mac had given him he would read on the train. The cab pulled up and he got in. Taking one last look at the apartment he was leaving behind, the cab pulled away and headed to JAG Ops, one last time.  
  
Friday, February 4, 2005 JAG Operations 0745 EST  
  
Harm walked in with a sense of sadness; he would never walk in here again. He put his luggage, and his new briefcase, down on what used to be his desk. He pulled out the last briefs that he promised the Admiral he would finish. A knock on the door and in came Beth O'Neil.  
  
"Beth!"  
  
"What is this I hear? You are retiring and becoming a school teacher?" "Yes, that is right; I am giving up the shoulder stripes for being overworked and under appreciated."  
  
"Wow, I never thought you would settle down to suburbia! If I had known that, I may have gone back to men."  
  
She smiled and winked at him. They talked for about two hours and then exchanged hugs and kisses. They parted with the promise to keep in touch with each other. Another hour passed and Harm just finished up his last brief. Sturgis and Mac entered his office.  
  
"Harm, you are being subpoenaed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"By the two of us, for lunch."  
  
"I do not have a car anymore."  
  
"Well, we can fix that. Harm, why don't you come and ride with me, Sturgis can go with the Roberts'."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Where are we going?"  
  
"Veggie town!"  
  
"Mac, you eat anything other than meat? Wow! If I had known this, I would have threatened to leave a long time ago!"  
  
"Cute, stickboy!"  
  
Where is the Admiral? asks Harm.  
  
"He and Coates are already in the Roberts' van. Let's go!"  
  
Harm and Mac ride in her Corvette. Mac says, "So, Harm, excited?"  
  
"Yes, I really am."  
  
"Did you read the letter I wrote you?"  
  
"No, not yet. I will read it on the train tonight."  
  
"What! I thought you were coming to Benzingers tonight, for your goodbye party!?"  
  
"I am. The Admiral informed me I have to at least stay until 22:30 to pick up my final orders. I will get a cab to the train station from that point." Mac pulled into the restaurant and they all filed in. Everyone ordered and the Admiral stood up to speak. "I know this is not what you had in mind; but, there are some people who would like to say goodbye to you, Harm. They could not get here until later tonight; so, I will hold your final orders until you are at Benzinger's tonight. Let's all go around and tell our favorite story about the Commander."  
  
Coates stood up and started. She told everyone about how great a father he was to Mattie, and to her, and gives him a kiss on his cheek, for helping her to get her life straight. Next, Sturgis stood up and told everyone about their Academy days. Then, the next to speak was the Roberts', the Admiral, and, finally Mac. She told everyone about how she could always count on Harm, and what a kind heart he was.  
  
The Admiral announced, after everyone had eaten, that they needed to get back to the office. Everyone piled into their respective cars and went back to the office. Once at the office, everyone smiled and shook hands with Harms.  
  
Mac was now able to say, "Commander, may I see you in my office please."  
  
"Right away, Colonel." Harm went into her new office and closed the door. "So, how are things with your new job?"  
  
"Good. I am expected in two weeks, when the new trimester begins. They are going to assign me to a veteran teacher; I should be ready to go full time next school year. Oh! that reminds me, I have a letter for you. I do not want for you to read it until I am gone."  
  
"Harm, I can read it now, please, my last favor to ask of my best friend?"  
  
"Okay, I will honor that request."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Sarah, please, don't. We had our chances; it was not meant to be."  
  
With that, they hugged each other and he left.  
  
'Yes, we are, honey,' she whispered to herself, as tears were now flowing fully down her cheek.  
  
At the knock on the Admiral's door, he yelled, "Enter."  
  
"Admiral, here are the rest of the briefs you requested, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Commander, sit down." Both men looked at each other, smiling at each other, with respect for each other's abilities. For the next few hours, they talked of the past and for what the future holds for each of them.  
  
At 16:30, the Admiral came out of his office and announced that the staff was secured, as of that moment, in order to get to Commander Rabb's send- off party.  
  
Commander Rabb was about to leave JAG Ops for the last time. He had his briefcase and suitcase and had changed into civilian clothes. He signed out for the last time. The Marine Gunny snapped to attention and saluted. Commander Rabb returned the salute and shook the Gunny's hand.  
  
Outside, when he exited the building, Harm noticed the Marines are in dress blues, with swords drawn, and called to attention. Harm is approached by Mac.  
  
"Mac, you arranged this?"  
  
"I could not just leave my best friend without a proper sendoff." She escorted her friend to her Corvette.  
  
Harm turned and returned the salute and said, "Thank you, Marines!" He got into Mac's car and they drove off. They got to Mac's apartment so she could change. They made small talk of past cases, and of other things; but, Harm was trying to steer away from discussing personal matters.  
  
Once Mac is ready, they began to leave for the party. As Harm was leaving her apartment, behind Mac, she turned and planted a very sensual kiss on Harm's lips. The kiss lasted for what seemed like five minutes. Mac backed away and they smiled at each other. She now put her arms around his neck and said, "Harm, I do not want you to go."  
  
"Sarah, I have to do this. I need a fresh start. I need to make a difference, and have a life away from everything. I need to do this."  
  
She nodded in defeat and they departed for the party.  
  
Friday, February 5, 2005 Benzinger's Bar 1830 EST  
  
Everyone had arrived, to include Clayton Webb and Catherine Gale. They were talking to each other as the Admiral was trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everybody, may I have your attention, please. Harm, I think I speak for everyone here when I say: I hope you have safe travels and much happiness in your retirement. Now, for the entertainment of the evening, Harm, some people want to say goodbye."  
  
Ms. Chestnut began a version of 'Goodbye Sailor,' to which, all the ladies had dressed up in short sailor skirts: Jennifer, Mac, even Catherine Gale, as well as Skates, who flew in with Keeter and Tuna, as well as Carolyn Imes, who flew in from Michigan. But, the surprise of the evening was when Kate Pike and Meg Austin came out posing like strippers. They sat on Harm's lap to serenade him and were supported by all the ladies who caressed him. After their number, they took turns hugging and kissing him, and wishing him the best of luck.  
  
It was 22:30; and, finally, the Admiral handed him his final orders and retirement papers and shook his friend's hand and wished him luck. Harm hugged and thanked everybody and left, with Mac, who agreed to take him to the train station.  
  
Harm checked in; then, on the boarding platform, he went over to Mac to tell her goodbye. This was, by far, the hardest thing he had ever done.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it."  
  
"I guess so, Harm;"  
  
"Sarah, I will be back in four months. We will see each other on a regular basis." He wiped the tears from her face; and, she wiped his face from the tears he was shedding.  
  
The conductor called, "All aboard!"  
  
They kissed each other, then Harm stepped up onto the train. They waved to each other; and, just like that, he was gone.  
  
Harm got settled in his compartment and got ready for bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Mac got into her car and cried all the way home to her apartment.  
  
Saturday Morning February 5, 2005 Sarah Mackenzie's apartment 00:30 EST  
  
Mac opened the letter Harm wrote to her and read Harm's words.  
  
"My dearest, Sarah,  
  
I am sorry I have to leave my one true love; but, I need a life away from government, from the military, away from a lot of things.  
  
I have you to thank for so many things. I cannot start to name them.  
  
The one thing that I truly regret is not being your husband and the father of our children.  
  
I love you, Sarah! I will truly miss you!  
  
Good luck with your life, and with Clay. I am sure he will make you happy.  
  
Love,  
  
Harm"  
  
Mac just sat there, crying her eyes out, and, then, she realized, 'I never told him!'  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere over the Indiana plains, Harm opened his letter from Mac and read her words to him.  
  
"Dear Harm,  
  
I am sad today; because, I will not see my best friend on a regular basis.  
  
I never thanked you for two years ago, in Paraguay, and, for so many other things.  
  
I wish things could have turned out different. I wish I was not such a mean person, that night with Clay. And, about the baby deal; because, if you wanted to renew the baby deal, I would have said 'yes' in a heart beat, and dumped that dead beat boyfriend I have.  
  
I wish you nothing but happiness and success in your life.  
  
Don't push me away this time. I may need you to teach me to be a civilian.  
  
Love, always  
  
Sarah"  
  
Harm looked out the train window and said to himself, 'I wish I went after her in Paraguay.'  
  
Saturday, June 18, 2005 U.S. Naval Academy Chapel 10:00 EST  
  
It had been about 4 months since Harm's departure. Things at JAG had not been the same. Colonel Mackenzie had been meaner than ever, with no one to keep her in line.  
  
On the other hand, Harm had taken to teaching with the passion he had as a fighter pilot. Still, he felt sadness in his heart. At least, he had been welcomed at his new position and had made some new friends.  
  
Harm was standing behind Sturgis as the wedding had begun. Ms. Chesnut looked lovely in white, as did the groom, who opted to go with a white Tux, instead of the dress white uniform. The vows were exchanged; the wedding went off without any problems.  
  
At the reception, Harm toasted and roasted his long time friend and laughs were exchanged. After the ceremony, he congratulated his friend and tried to make his escape. He heard a familiar voice from the past. "She is not here, Harm."  
  
"Harriet!" Harm approached her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Harm, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Harriet, I really need to make my flight." Harm got another hug. He gave Harriet a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "My best to the family!" and quickly exited to get to the cab waiting for him.  
  
Monday Morning, September 12, 2005 JAG Operations 09:00 EST  
  
It had now been 7 months since Harm left. Mac was becoming more and more angry, snapping at everyone. At the knock on Mac's door, she yelled, "Enter."  
  
"Here are the files you requested, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Harriet. That will be all."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, Harriet."  
  
"Why don't you just go out and get him?"  
  
"Because, I do not know where, in Washington, he is."  
  
"When has that stopped you before?"  
  
"Harriet, he has made his decision; and, I have made mine."  
  
"In other words, you are a coward!"  
  
"Lt!"  
  
Harriet snapped at attention and then spoke. "Sarah, he made a grand gesture and you laughed at him, and, kissed Webb! And, please, do not explain that to me! That is just sick!"  
  
"You are telling me!" she countered.  
  
"Sarah, let me have your eagles."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am trying to make a point, ma'am."  
  
Mac took them off of her uniform and handed them to Harriet. Harriet put them down on Mac's desk and sat her friend down. "Sarah, are you willing to sacrifice these for the man we both know you love?"  
  
Mac sat back and thought about that for a moment. "Lt. Simms?"  
  
The Lt. snapped to attention.  
  
Mac asks, "How do we find Harm?"  
  
"Easy, talk to the Admiral."  
  
Moments later, there is a knock on the Admiral's door. He yelled, "Enter."  
  
"Yes, Colonel, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Commander Rabb?"  
  
"I do, and, he asked me not to tell you. Dismissed."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Colonel, it was his wish. You had your chance! You blew it! Move on! He has! Dismissed."  
  
She snapped to attention and then left. The Admiral pressed the intercom button. "Coates?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral."  
  
"Get me the phone number to Gig Harbor High School in Washington State."  
  
"Right away, Admiral."  
  
Tuesday, September 13, 2005 JAG Operations Staff Call Conference Room 08:00 EST  
  
The Admiral started handing out new cases. He started speaking. "People, we need an investigation into the theft of H.U.D.S. for the new F-18 Hornets. Colonel, I would like for you to fly out to Bremerton N.A.S., in Washington State, and to look into the matter. There is an expert you can tap, if necessary. He was a Navy pilot, turned lawyer. He is now retired and teaches Math at Gig Harbor High School in Gig Harbor, WA. Your flight leaves in two hours. That is all people. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
  
Moments later, the Admiral heard a knock on the door. He called out to enter. Mac entered and the Admiral told her to have a seat.  
  
"Sir, I have a lot of paper work to do. Can't a junior officer do this investigation?"  
  
"Colonel, you have to be as thick headed as Rabb was!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"My God, woman, I am trying to tell you where he is! Now shut up, get the hell out of here, and go get your man!"  
  
She snapped to and said, "Aye, aye, sir."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"Failure is not an option!"  
  
She smiled and ran out of JAG Ops. She hurried home to pack. Now, there was someone at the door. When Mac opened it, standing there was Coates and Harriet.  
  
"Now, here are some things you can pack with your belongings. I have your plane ticket into SEATAC. I need your signature on this ma'am," Jennifer said.  
  
"What is this, Jennifer?"  
  
"Your request for terminal leave and retirement from active duty." "Ladies?"  
  
"You told me that you would do anything to get him back, right?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Give me a pen." Mac then signed on all the appropriate lines and Jennifer gave her a copy.  
  
"Now, let's get you to the airport!" The ladies hugged each other and then they raced off to the airport.  
  
Wednesday, September 14, 2005 Gig Harbor High School Mr. Rabb's Class 09:30 PST  
  
"Okay, class. Today's lesson in on slope intercept, in relation to graphing."  
  
A hand is raised.  
  
"Yes," Harm acknowledged.  
  
"Mr. Rabb, are we going to be able to use calculators?"  
  
"Yes, but, not now. In section 4, and on, you will be allowed to use calculators."  
  
At the same time, in a rental car, a very scared Marine pulled into the parking lot and straightened her makeup. She walked into the building and asked to see the principal.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"I am Mrs. Johnson. You must be Sarah Mackenzie. A.J. Chedwidden told me to expect you. You wanted to see Mr. Rabb?  
  
"Very much so, ma'am!"  
  
"Oh, please, call me Lisa, Ms. Mackenzie."  
  
"Please, Lisa, call me Sarah."  
  
The two women smiled and then Lisa led Mac to Harm's classroom.  
  
Harm was in the middle of a lecture when Mac ducked in. Harm was lecturing, "Slope intercept formula is as such, where B is always equal to the Y axis, and the slope is stated in fraction form. The rise is on top, and the run is always on the bottom. Now, are there any questions?"  
  
A hand, in the back of the room, was raised high. "Yes, Harm!" someone called out, in a voice from the past. "Will you marry me?"  
  
The moment he saw her, he dropped the chalk and just froze.  
  
Mac approached him and they tuned everyone out. "Sarah, I am in the middle of a class!"  
  
From the class he heard, "Come on, Mr. Rabb, go for it! Yeah, take a chance!"  
  
"Sarah, I thought we had decided."  
  
At that moment, she hushed him with her fingertip. "Harm, we were wrong. We were wrong in Paraguay, we were wrong on the Admiral's porch, and we were wrong at Sydney Harbor."  
  
She put her arms around his neck and held on tight, as if her life depended on it. At that moment, both started to cry; and, Harm started to speak. "Sarah, I live here. You live in D.C. This cannot work!"  
  
"I filed my papers for retirement yesterday."  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Harm, I love you! I have loved you since the day I meet you in the Rose Garden. The loneliness is over for the two of us. I should have told you this; but, I broke up with Clay the day before I handed you that letter. You are the man I want to have children with. You, Harm, not Clay, or Mic, or anyone else. You are my love and my life!"  
  
At this moment, Sarah got down on one knee and asked for his hand in marriage.  
  
"Sarah, you have me, and will you......."  
  
He brought her up and said, "Yes, I will marry you!"  
  
She smiled and jumped into his arms. They had the most passionate kiss ever recorded in history; the class jumped up to hug and pat the happy couple.  
  
Saturday, April 15, 2006 Navy Academy Chapel 10:00 MT  
  
It was a glorious spring day for a wedding. It took all of 10 years in the making; but, the wedding of Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie had arrived. The court consisted of: Bud as best man, Sturgis as second man, the Admiral giving Mac away, Harriet as her maid of honor, and Jennifer as second maid of honor. Chaplain Turner officiated the wedding. The chapel was packed to capacity, including one midshipman, Mattie Grace.  
  
Then, the chaplain got to the part about, 'if anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.'  
  
At that moment, Harriet, Jennifer, and Mattie stepped out of their chairs and lined up in front of the happy couple. Mattie was on Harm's side, Jennifer on Mac's side, and Harriet in the middle.  
  
Harriet, then, speaking loudly and firmly, said to all in attendance, "If anyone says anything, they have to answer to us!"  
  
The audience burst out laughing and applauding. After the vows were exchanged and the kiss of the bride is announced, everyone cheered for joy.  
  
Chaplain Turner then announced, "May I introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb."  
  
Everyone in the chapel chorused together, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!"  
  
At the reception, two familiar figures approached them. None other than Catherine and Clayton Webb were then wishing their congratulations, along with everyone else.  
  
The happy couple danced the night away, and, later, slipped off to their honeymoon as they began their life of 'happily ever after.' It took ten years, countless boy and girlfriends, and many gallons of tears; but, what the heart wants is what it wants, even if it took the long way to the heart. 


End file.
